


Nimbus 2021

by CorinaLannister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: Harry is delighted to show Hermione his new purchase
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	Nimbus 2021

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Word_Addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Addict/gifts).



When Hermione's pile of books tumbled to the floor as Harry ran into the room, his new broomstick accidentally hitting them, Hermione sighed, she dreaded whenever a newer model was released. It was going to be one of those days. Harry got excited over the merest mention of quidditch whereas she didn't like it. It was a dangerous sport. 

"Hermione, look at this! It's the Nimbus 2021. The fastest broom on the market!" Harry says in one breath, too fast for any person to be able to understand. He also waved the broom around wildly, nearly missing the mirror above the fireplace.

"That's all well and good, but did it occur to you to apologise for knocking over my books. They were neatly stacked," Hermione stated, pointedly looking from Harry to the books which were now strewn across the floor. 

"Oh. Sorry. That's nothing a little magic can't fix," Harry then performs the spell to right the books.

"Thanks, Harry. Would you mind calmly explaining how much you like your gift from me? I'm sure it will help you out when you are to play in the Quidditch World Cup. Perhaps it will be the time you win the cup!"


End file.
